


Swish?

by nordorr



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorr/pseuds/nordorr
Summary: College student Poppy takes a night off from studying for a fun night out with her girls. Some information about a private act is revealed.
Relationships: Julri/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Swish?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the Facebook fast pass group challenge Drunk dialling/texting. It's a kind of lose interpretation.
> 
> Mild chapter 40 spoilers
> 
> For the purpose of this story, the legal drinking age in Narin is 18.
> 
> All characters belong to the amazing Lilydusk and her comic Midnight Poppyland

It was late Friday afternoon and Poppy was in the University library. She'd been reviewing her notes and homework creating comprehensive study guides for each of her finals. Some of her friends from her classes had said they were going to meet her there to help complete the guides and study together, but they hadn't shown. Poppy knew they must've gotten busy with their other subjects to have missed this, so she planned on making copies of her notes for them when she finished. Finals were 2 weeks away and then she'd be a college senior. She paused, thinking about how much she'd achieved so far and grinned for herself in pride. 

With a sigh, she finished the last of her notes for her class in Nature and Romanticism in literature. It had been her favorite course, reminding her of all the time she'd spent in trees and on trails with her father. She would need her lifted spirits before starting on her least favorite class, her math requirement: pre-calculus. Julri had promised to help her this semester, especially after he'd gotten a job in the student center as a math tutor, but she couldn't afford his fee. Poppy had asked him if he would help her for free since he was her boyfriend and all, but he countered it wouldn't be ethical for him to tutor her for free while charging everyone else. She had been fortunate to have a decent study group at the beginning of the class, giving her a simple understanding of the basics, but it had disbanded by the midterm and she'd been floundering, just barely able to keep her head above water since then. She looked at the practice problems, it was going to be another long night of iffy online tutorials.

About 20 minutes into staring at problem 3, willing it to solve itself, Poppy closed out the math video she'd found online and moved from the computer banks to take a snack and restroom break. She grabbed her book bag and went out into the lobby, turning her phone on as she traveled. 

**_Ding_ **

**_Ding_ **

**_Ding_ **

The first message was from her Granny, asking her if she was going to have a late night studying. Poppy looked out the large picture windows as the early evening sky, yes, she was going to be here until the library closed at 10, and even then, she'd probably find herself at the 24 hour cafe nearby to finish.

The other two texts were nearly identical.

Mirabelle:  _ It's my birthday weekend, we're going out. I've got some clothes for you to change into. If you don't respond Danny and I will come drag you from the library. _

Danae:  _ We're coming to get you, we've got clothes, we're going out for Belle's birthday. _

Poppy finished eating the last of her chocolate chip granola bar and checked the time. Her friends had messaged her 20 minutes ago, they were going to be here any minute. She threw the wrapper away and texted Mirabelle back: 

_ Are you here already? I'll be out in a minute. _

She had worked hard for all her other courses, it wouldn't hurt to take an evening off, right? Pre-calculus would still be there to make her cry tomorrow, tonight she was going to shake her booty with her girls.

Poppy ran out to greet her friends and got the change of clothes from them. All 3 returned to the library and went to the restroom in the lobby to do any last minute adjustments. Mirabelle and Danae had picked out a cute sleeveless dark pink dress for Poppy, it had a v-neck that showed just a little hint of her cleavage and a scoop in the back. The length of it went to her mid thigh, which meant Poppy wouldn't be worried about flashing her booty all night while they were out. While Poppy fixed her hair, her friends applied their makeup, offering Poppy what they thought would compliment her best. She declined the more dramatic looks they had and instead applied her trusty cherry flavored lip gloss. 

Once in the car, with Danae driving, Mirabelle turned to Poppy and asked her, "I thought Julri was helping you study. Did he bail on you again?" 

Poppy blushed a little from embarrassment, she hadn't told her friends his help wasn't free. "He's so busy right now, he's got his graduation coming up, his internship and his tutoring job. When we're together I just want him to relax and not stress about my homework."

Danae and Mirabelle shot each other a meaningful look. Danae continued where Mirabelle left off, "If he's so busy, he won't want to come along with us tonight then, right?" In truth they hated having Julri with them, he always sucked all the fun out of Poppy, but she knew he'd be upset and sulky with her friend if she did something he'd perceive as fun and didn't get an invite.

"Umm, hold on and I'll text him." Poppy sent him a quick message saying she was going out for her friend's birthday and if he wasn't busy, did he want to join them?

**_Ding_ **

_ Hell no. Pops you shouldn't want to go out with them either, you always turn into a real bitch after you’re around them. _

"He says he doesn't want to go." 

Mirabelle looked back at a somber looking Poppy. "Hey Pops! No sad faces on my birthday! It's better it's just us girls tonight so we can dance as much as we want. Why be moody?" 

"WHEN YOU CAN SHAKE YOUR BOOTY" the three of them yelled at once.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danae, where are you driving us?" Poppy asked, they'd been in the car for over an hour. 

"Oh, Pops, you're going to love it, there's this new place just outside of Narin City. Mirabelle and I were able to go a few weeks back when you and Julri were on your anniversary trip. The music and drinks were amazing, but the best part is all of the men that were there. I swear, they only let in guys that look like cover models."

"Narin City? That's so far, I'll just get soda tonight so I can drive us back to Moonbright after." Poppy said.

"Aww Pops. You're the best, but we don't need a DD tonight. Mirabelle's parents got us a room nearby. We're going to park there and take a cab to the club."

~~~~~~~~~~

Poppy took in the club. It was so much better than any of the places she'd visited near Moonbright or around her University. Mirabelle and Danae hadn't been exaggerating about the people they let in either. She was surrounded by the most beautiful women and men she'd ever seen at once. Suddenly self-conscious, she tugged a little at the hem of her borrowed dress.

Mirabelle looked at her, sensing her friend's sudden change, she asked her what was wrong.

Poppy turned to her, "Everyone here is so good looking, including you and Danae, I'm not sure if I belong."

"Poppy, what the Hell, girl? You're gorgeous! You've got a butt that half the women in here would kill for, and half the men can't take their eyes off of." 

Poppy did a quick search and met eyes with a man who had obviously been checking her out. Embarrassed, she turned away back to her friends. "Thank you, Belle, you always make me feel better.”

“Excuse me,” the man who had been admiring her curves was suddenly behind them, “Can I buy you and your friends a drink?”

The trio was agreeable and as Poppy gracefully led the stranger into conversation with her two single friends, she inched back some, allowing herself to be left out while she sipped on her sweet daiquiri and watched the people out on the dancefloor. Danae let out a little yelp, catching Poppy’s attention, “I forgot to give this to you!” Danae said, as she handed Mirabelle a flashy beaded necklace that read, 'Birthday Girl.' Mirabelle put it on with a wicked grin, knowing that it would keep her night exciting and drug her girlfriends off with her to the dancefloor. 

Many drinks and dances later, the young women found themselves crowding around a hightop table near the bar. “So,” Danae started, “you never told us about how your anniversary trip with Julri went. Was he surprised with the cottage, those pictures you showed us from the leasing website were so cute! Did you finally get laid? How was it?” She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Poppy wasn’t sure where to start, they knew she had saved every extra penny and took extra hours at the diner where she worked for months. She wanted to surprise Julri with a weekend away in a cute cottage in the forest. She had been planning on a romantic weekend away because she felt she was finally ready to have sex with Julri.

"Oh he was surprised all right," Poppy thought about the look on Julri's face when they pulled up. She took a long drink from her 4th, or was it her 5th daiquiri. 

_ "Pops, you couldn't find a place on the beach?" _

"I don't think he was expecting me to pick some place so rustic." Another drink.

_ "I can't get any signal out here, and there's no WiFi, how am I going to get any work done?" _

"But I know he liked it, he told me so.” Another drink.

_ “You really outdid yourself. I never expected anything like this from you. A weekend alone together might be just what we need. If you ever want to do this again, let me know, we can find someplace better.” _

“Yeah, yeah, enough about the cottage,” Danae interrupted, “girl, tell us, how was the sex! Is he any good in the sack?” 

Blushing Poppy opened her mouth to speak, but instead finished off the last of her drink. “Umm, we didn’t actually…” she was speaking quietly into the bottom of her glass. 

“Speak up!”

“We didn’t! I chickened out, ok?” That was partially the truth. Poppy had wanted to, but something about the way that Julri acted that weekend made her feel like she wasn’t ready to be literally naked and vulnerable in front of him. “I did givehimablowjobokay?” She added quickly and quietly at the end. Lord, she needed another drink. She took a step towards the bar and realized that the room was starting to become a little wobbly. As if on cue, a handsome, well-dressed blonde man approached their table. 

“Hello girls, I couldn’t help but notice your garish little bangle.” He pointed to Mirabelle’s birthday necklace. “Can I get you and your friends a drink?”

“Yes!” Poppy wondered if she was always this loud or if the music had just faded.

He lifted his hand and a waitress appeared from nowhere, Poppy didn’t know that there were servers here on the main floor, she thought they were limited to the VIP area. He asked for their drink orders and watched the server walk away. He turned back to the young women in front of him, “Don’t let me interrupt, continue your stories, I’m just a devastatingly handsome fly on the wall. A fly who loves gossip, FYI, so don’t disappoint me.”

“Poppy here was just about to tell us all about giving her boyfriend her first blowjob.” Danae supplied.

Poppy had never felt so betrayed by her friends before. Were their eyes actually glittering, relishing in this moment? She was certain she was shades darker than her dress. Where was her next drink?

“Pops, it’s ok, we tell you all about our bedroom, and out of bedroom details, we won’t make fun of you.” Mirabelle spoke out, seeing how uncomfortable she was.

“Umm ok,” she couldn’t look up and meet anyone’s eyes, especially the man who’d joined them. “Well, we just were kissing and usually when he starts to get a little handsy I want to stop, but this time I told him I wanted to give him an anniversary present. So I had him lay back on the bed, I went to rub him through his pants, but I couldn’t see where, uh, you know” she looked up pleadingly at her friends asking them to infer.

“Was he not hard?” the stranger asked

“Um, no he was, it was just. Um, it was just hard to see.” She was staring a hole into the table. 

“OMG Pops! Does he have a teeny weenie?” Mirabelle gasped.

Danae cackled, “Of course he does, he has the biggest case of small dick syndrome I’ve ever seen!” 

“I never said that!” Poppy was completely mortified. Mercifully their drinks showed up at that moment, she grabbed hers and drank it all at once. The man turned to the server and asked her to bring Poppy another, he wanted her to keep talking.

“Okay, okay,  _ you  _ didn’t say it, keep talking about this blowjob girl, I never knew how much I wanted to hear about Julri’s dick.” Danae was looking at Poppy with glee.

“Umm... (hic) I um, just kept rubbing until I found it. After a little bit, I asked him if i could unzip his pants, and I did and um, then I um, you know, licked (hic) it.” She buried her face in her hands in total shame. 

“Girl, tell me you did more than that. Did you really stop there?” Mirabelle asked.

“Uh, no, I uh (hic), put it in my mouth and swished it.”

“What do you mean, ‘swished it!?!’” The blonde man was wide-eyed and looked incredulous.

“I don’t know, (hic) I sucked the whole thing in and then just kinda swished like I do with my (hic) mouthwash.” God she just wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole. 

"Poppy!" Danae screeched, "You can't be serious! I know you read those smutty books girl, you have to have some idea of how you're supposed to do these things." 

She began to cry. "I know(hic), I know(hic), but they are always talking about (hic) these 'large quivering members' or 'thick, (hic) turgid shafts' and that's not what was in front of (hic) me. He always says I'm going to choke (hic) on it and I just, I guess I just (hic) panicked."

The blonde man saw this breakdown as his cue to leave, the girls no longer fun he excused himself and went back to his group. 

Danae and Mirabelle got on either side of their sobbing, hiccuping friend. "Come on, Pops, no crying on my birthday. Let's go to the bathroom and get you put back together."

Mirabelle looked over Poppy to Danae and asked for the time. She responded that it was after 1:00 am, maybe they should think about getting a cab now? Poppy was wasted and wouldn't be able to walk in her own much longer. 

Poppy perked up. "Oh no (hic), I never told Granny not to wait up! I'm the worst grand (hic) daughter ever. She must be so worried about me," this led to more sobbing on the drunk girl's part. She pulled out her phone and saw she had 2 missed messages. The first was from her Granny, asking if she should expect her home, Poppy had never responded to her earlier text. The second was from Julri, warning her that she shouldn't get drunk around Mirabelle and Danae.

Quickly she responded to the last message first. 

_ Dont wor ry,. I'm out wih Belle and Danny. see yOu tomorw _

Sent.

Clicking on the other thread, she wanted to assure Julri.

_ Not drink babeI wondernt do that I won't tell about your teeny Mr weinee. _

Sent.

********

The blonde stranger made his way back to his booth in the VIP lounge.

“Quince, what took ya so long? I was about to go lookin’ for ya.”

“I got distracted by a group of beautiful women. They were having the best conversation, so I just had to listen. One of them just gave her boyfriend the worst blowjob in history. And as it turns out he was not packing much heat, if you catch my drift.” He eyed his dark haired companion knowingly.

The other man barked out a quick laugh. “Are ya ready to leave now? Ya know places like this drain the fuck outta me.”

“Yes, I think I’m done here. After listening to them, I have some ideas I want to go write up.

  
  
  



End file.
